1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods for analyzing aerial images. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods of identifying changes to a target site based on aerial images of the target site.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Aerial photography is a valuable tool for obtaining information about an area, such as a work site or other property. For example, at a construction site, large machinery can dig holes, move debris, pile materials, etc. Accordingly, it can be useful for construction site managers to utilize aerial photographs to track the progress of work at the construction site. In another example, a crop farmer may utilize aerial photography in order to monitor the success of a particular crop. Thus, aerial photography generally provides information that is difficult to observe or gather from other vantage points.
However, a number of disadvantages exist with respect to identifying changes between aerial photographs (e.g., aerial photographs taken on different days). These disadvantages can make the process of identifying changes in aerial photographs time consuming, expensive, unsophisticated, and generally ineffective.
Thus, there are several disadvantages to current methods for detecting changes and differences in aerial photographs.